Serendipidy
by A Spoony Bard
Summary: "Love" is poetry in motion, and this is an ideal chance to show that he cares.


"Serendipity."

By: A Spoony Bard (who talks too much). 

Rating: R. 

See end of fic for ranting- I'll leave the "mood-wrecking" until after you've read the crap. 

Disclaimer: I don't own "Gravitation". Whoa. That was some revelation. 

~~~~~~~ 

_You can talk-_

_I won't listen._

_You can whine-_

_I won't care._

_If you cry, I won't wipe your tears._

_Say I'm heartless?_

_Then I am._

_Say I'm a monster?_

_Yes, it's true._

_But then why have I changed just for you?_

_All I am has been broken,_

_But you think you can fix it;_

_The soft side I was planning on masking._

_Offence has been taken-_

_Have you got what you wanted?_

_It's impolite to steal hearts without asking._

_If you scream,_

_I'll shout louder._

_If you fight,_

_I'll fight harder._

_Every quarrel; arms tensing; teeth grind._

_Say I'm good?_

_I'll get better._

_I want you._

_I know it._

_It's too fast- I'm still left behind._

_Is there a point in resisting?_

_You've smashed up the blockage-_

_Will I be safe if I fall to your charms?_

_Still, logic's insisting_

_You're just extra baggage,_

_And that smile is just grease on my arms._

"What the hell are you doing, Shuichi?" 

"Huh?!" The pink-haired vocalist turned round suddenly; a mild sort of fear rising through his body like hot air. 

"I asked what you were doing." The bass voice of the blond novelist repeated. He brought his expressionless face closer to the shocked one of his lover. 

"Er, n-n-othing, Yuki..." Shuichi chuckled nervously. He was desperately searching Eiri's beautiful hazel-golden eyes for some trace of anger, amusement, curiosity... Anything but the blankness depicted in the lean face at present. 

"It didn't look like _'nothing'_, Shuichi. Why, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were reading what I've written on my computer. But I do know better. So what were you doing?" The older man moved closer into Shuichi's personal space, placing his slender, graceful hands on the desk behind his slightly younger lover, effectively trapping Shuichi and leaving him open to inquisition. 

"I...I was..." Shuichi swallowed thickly again. Whenever Eiri got this close to him, he couldn't help but feel nervous and suspicious, therefore making him prone to slip-ups. It was his biggest liability and Eiri used it to the maximum advantage. Though his mind was planning his next move, Shuichi also noted the comfortable sensation of having the coldly aesthetic male in such close proximity, whilst still being fully clothed. "I _was _looking at what you were writing." Shuichi admitted. 

Blink. 

"Oh." 

The pink-haired vocalist stared in surprise at the unexpected product of his confession. Eiri simply withdrew from scrutinising Shuichi, to step back and indulge in one of his worst habits. 

"Is that all?" Eiri brought the nicotine stick to life and inhaled deeply. Little more than seconds later, he let the dirty-white cloud of cigarette smoke drift from his thin lips; induced and stroked into spiralling from his mouth by his blunt, acidic tongue. 

"Well, what else do you want me to do?" 

"I was just expecting you to be a bit more... I don't know..." 

"Angry?" Eiri sighed and stubbed the less-than-half smoked cigarette out in a nearby ashtray. "Why should I be angry?" 

'What's his game?' 

"Because I came in here while you were in the bathroom and looked at your work. I usually never get past the door of this place without getting a night on the sofa for it." 

"Hn. Well, what do you think of it?" 

"Why do you care what _I_ think?" 

Silence. 

'Maybe I shouldn't have said that.' 

"What I mean is-" 

"What is it, Shuichi?" Eiri asked, cutting the younger male off mid-sentence, as he sat down in the large, well-used leather chair at the desk. 

"It looks like a poem... Lyrics aside, Yuki, I didn't know you wrote poems..." Shuichi knelt beside the owner of his affections, placing a warm, small hand on a dark-cloth covered thigh and gazing upwards; violet eyes glittering with curiosity. 

"Nor did I until I starting writing it. Did I interrupt you from reading?" Once again, the falsely serene depths of Eiri's eyes met the emotive windows of Shuichi. 

"There's more?" 

"A little. Come." Eiri's long forefinger gestured for the submissive young man to rise from his place on the floor. He took the hand from his thigh and held it as he scrolled the page down a little further. 

_~ Address to him who comforts me most._

_It seemed, forever, I was the rolling stone that gathered no moss._

_But a delicate garden gave me shelter._

_It took time for the seeds to wear down the jagged, jutting edges;_

_Time for the roots to establish a firm grasp around my being;_

_Time for the blossom to lull me into the sleep of acceptance._

_But finally,_ _I have a place to lay my weary head._

_At last- I need roll no more._

_Thank the gods for serendipity._

"Yuki... It's..." Slim, nimble fingers coerced microphone-romancing lips into stillness. 

"Sssh. I know." Shuichi was pulled against the warm body of the novelist in a gentle, reassuring embrace; the sensitive digits of Eiri's hands mingling with the pink strands issuing from the sprite-like, heart-shaped head resting on his broad shoulder. 

"Why?" 

"You don't like it?" 

"Of course I do! It's wonderful... But..." Shuichi felt his head being lifted from the comforting, secure nook of his lover's neck and shoulder junction. 

"Then don't ask questions. Just appreciate. It may never happen again." Eiri whispered as he leant towards his lover until their foreheads kissed. Only after a brief, thought-collecting pause, did lips follow suite. 

Pale, long appendages used expanses of soft, supple, fairly tanned skin as the floor for their gentle, leisurely dance. Vocal chords that seduced and claimed crowds of people over and over were now seducing him, and once again, Eiri fell for it. 

"Mm, Yuki..." 

It took a lot of self-control for the revered author to continue his sensual handling at such a lazy pace. No doubt, Shuichi was wondering why Eiri was taking his time.

'What is up with him today? I mean, this poem, the soft way he was speaking to me and now he's deciding to be all tender and kind... Something's wrong. He's going to tell me some good news? Or maybe it's bad... Is he going away again? Oh, Yuki, no! Please!' 

Eiri saw the creasing of his smaller lover's brow, telling him that Shuichi's mind was dwelling on something other than their current activity. 

"Stop that." 

"Huh?" Shuichi whispered as the older man's gruff, low-spoken words had the desired effect and broke his train of consideration. One of Eiri's keyboard-gracing hands was lifted from the pink-haired young man's slim hips and brought to rest upon his cheek; a simple gesture laden with undying passion and unsaid affection. 

"You're thinking. There's no need to think. _Feel_. Isn't that what this is all about? _Feeling_?" And once again, the conjuror worked magic for his single-member audience. 

"Yuki....Ah..." Shuichi sighed lightly, as his hands ached to touch a part of his indifferent, aloof and sometimes haughty lover. He knew that they were intimate in a physical manner, yet they still had a little way to go before it was matched by the mental imminency. Eiri's past was hard to let go of and Shuichi wanting to be part of the novelist's life- wanting to love him- was not enough to support them both. Eiri had to want Shuichi to become integrated with him; threads of sparkling pink woven into the bland, rough grey cloth. The man had suffered greatly during his youth and Shuichi knew this. It would take time for the emotional wounds to close up entirely; the scar tissue to flatten and for new skin to grow and cover its existence.

"Shuichi? What's wrong?" The-one-so-named blinked several times, before registering that his partner had stopped touching and kissing him. Compassionately massaging the base of Eiri's neck through the stray thatches of softest seashore blond, Shuichi smiled gently. 

"Nothing. Why did you stop?" 

"You were thinking again." 

"I won't do that anymore, then." Eiri moved from holding himself above the willingly supine, juvenile male, settling his weight on the field of spun crimson beside his partner. 

"Not so easily. Will you tell me what's going on in your head?" 

'Read that as: "Tell me what's going on, and tell me _now_."' Shuichi thought to himself. Another thing that he'd learnt from his time with the famous, popular writer was that some questions he didn't have a choice on whether or not he wanted to answer. With a heart-steadying breath, Shuichi began to relate his musings. 

"I was thinking... I know I'm wrong to ask but... I'm curious. What do I mean to you, Yuki?" There was an audible groan from the inquisitioned. 

"Shuichi, we've _been_ through this-" 

"No, I'm not asking you to...say anything like that. I just want to know what you see me as in your life." Another sigh from Eiri. Sometimes, Shuichi could be profound and adult at the most inconvenient and unwanted of times…

"You know that you are a pivotal point in my life, Shu-chan." The familiar brought a more accustomed grin to Shuichi's innocent face. "The relationship we share is very special to me. You know that as well. It's been said." 

"That's good..." 

"No, you're still worrying about something. Tell me." Eiri turned the pretty, pink head to enable him to stare through the violet-blueness of his intimate's eyes. The pop star wannabe's breath hitched in his throat. He didn't want to talk to Eiri about his thoughts, for fear of this bizarre, "Un-Yuki-like" behaviour ceasing to be. As unnerved as Shuichi was about the motives for his first real beau's uncharacteristic sentimentality, the enjoyment factor had rocketed off of the scale. 

"It doesn't matter, honest, Yuki. It's nothing." 

"But it is. I can sense you thinking, as you're not as reactive when I touch you. It's disturbing me from what I want to do. Also, you're talking in the present tense, so the thing that's bothering you is _still_ bothering you." The nineteen year old exhaled defeatedly. 

'There's no point in arguing with him- he's right. It's still there, and it won't go away until you ask. Quit being so jumpy and just talk to him! He's supposed to be your... well, your "boyfriend"!' 

"So?" 

"Um... Yuki... I... I was wondering..." 

"Why....?" 

"Huh?" 

"Wondering why... what?" 

"Ah, I get it! I was wondering why...well, why you're being so nice to me. It's not everyday you write poems about me- for me, then you don't mind me hanging around your office and reading your stuff and now...now, you're being so sweet and slow. It's like you're trying to say something to me. And I'm scared of what that could be..." Shuichi shifted his tearful gaze away from the piercing, hazel-golden elegance of Eiri. 

"What do you think I want to say?" Came the questioning whisper. 

"It's like the last time you went away. You were sweet then. Are you going to leave me again? I don't want you to go... You won't go, will you?" It was impossible for Shuichi to hide the apprehension quakes in his voice. They weren't just wracking his mind, they had taken over his entire body; the aftershocks rippling across his nervous system and to his muscle fibres, producing a shivering effect. Eiri saw this and moved quickly to enfold his little piece of sanctity. One of the very few shelters that the weary traveller knew he could stay at without ever being charged. They didn't even request friendliness. 

"No, no, no. I'm not going to leave you alone anymore. I promise." Thin novelist's lips met thinner vocalist's neck; a mini, vampire-like nip gripping a small patch of sensitive skin; an attempt to inject some security and sense of possession into Shuichi's bloodstream. 

"Mm... Eiri promised... Eiri always keeps his promises..." He whispered in warm, soothing tones; his expert hands kick-starting back to life. A perfervid trail of winding steps was wrought from a surreptitiously delicate collar bone down to one of the roseate vox's many erogenous zones- his light brown nipples. 

"Ah, Yuki!" Eiri took the hardening protuberance into his mouth, his tongue evoking a delightful mewing from his flushed, glowing sweetheart. 

Little fingers curled themselves in and around the flaxen beach of the romance novelist's head; combing through and twisting in the short, fair strands. Sensing the pleasant warmth radiating from Shuichi's groin, and also the pressing sensation against his thigh, Eiri's smiled through his work.

"I see you've got a problem... Can I help you?" Shuichi's reddened face nodded sharply; affirming his beloved's request.

"Oh... Mm, Yuki... Ah..." 

"Sssh..." The mellow soughing against the blood-flushed tissue signalled the beginning of an intensely erotic and intricate movement between the two. "Tonight's a night where I can forget myself, Shuichi. Just for you, the pedantry of my existence is disregarded. Just for now." Eiri whispered against the awakened, flaming comfort; the poetic lucidity of his words touching the exposed young man. 

"Yuki.... No... _Eiri_... Please..." 

The blond, young adult was surprised to hear his lover speaking his forename. The richness of his name was enhanced by the pleading tone in which it was uttered and this served to destroy any remaining invisible barriers holding back Eiri's emotion. A half-smile ghosted over the lightly-bruised lips of the reserved novelist. 

Eiri was not hurried in giving Shuichi what he wanted; deft flicks of his piquant tongue flirting with the head of Shuichi's raised manhood. 

"Ah, no! Eiri! Don't tease!" There it was again- the consecrated key to unlock a temple door that had never been accessed during their lovemaking. 

"Mm, Shu-chan... Say that again..." The writer was strangely aroused by the pleading manner in which his first name was moaned. 

"Oh, Eiri... I want you..." The younger male sighed, as his fingers roamed over the broader shoulders of his erudite companion. Eiri's warm exhalations tickled the receptive skin of his erect member, heightening the perceptions of the attractive ballet. 

"Learn to want me slower." Was the reply murmured against a comfortingly warm area of Eiri's territory, before a crown of sunshine blond made its descent. 

"EIRI!" Shuichi cried sonorously, clawing and clutching desperately at the burgundy sheets twisted underneath his writhing body; the silken wine slipping through his grasp. Eiri began to drag his mouth up and down the nineteen year old's stiffened phallus at an unbearably slow pace. 

"Eiri... Oh, Yuki... Eiri... Please... No more... Don't tease me!" Shuichi's pleas for leniency were promptly ignored and the Torturer added a little more pressure to his suction. Bicarbonate-of-soda whitened teeth delicately nibbled the underside of the heart of Shuichi's lust. The throaty purring only proved to inflame Eiri more. He brought his mouth up to the tip of the vocalist's carnality; adept muscle creeping from its humid home, daring to lap lovingly and quietly at the head. Gasping to regain air, Shuichi felt droplets of transparency slip from his eyes; coiling and contorting his body out of hedonistic ecstasy so pure, it was painful. Alas, the writer's contrition was not on the cards. 

"Mm... Shu-chan..." Eiri mumbled around his sweetheart's erection, whilst a lone finger was waltzing on the smooth, soft surface of Shuichi's inner thigh, occasionally venturing dangerously close to the entrance to the intoxicatingly youthful body of the songster. Though he was enjoying seeing the pretty, pained blush stain and re-stain his flame's attractive visage, Eiri resolved to grant his requests, in favour of more engaging movements. Swiftly enveloping the entirety of Shuichi's pleasured manhood, Eiri nursed the screaming hardness; the cradle of his talented mouth mollifying the irascible flesh. 

"Aaa-haaa-haaa... Eiri... Oh, more! More!" The Aggressor smirked as he increased the pace of his actions. 

Anxious hands twitched impulsively; mesmerising lips quivered unrestrainedly as the romance novelist began to hum a melody, spreading vibrations of gratification through the deceptively-immature individual. As much as he wished he could he could hold on, Shuichi felt the frail, dainty cottons holding his perception of reality together being snapped from his groin upwards. 

"EIRI!" 

Metaphorical harlequin threads flew haphazardly before his eyes; the ground breaking open before him, leaving the gaping, shining trench of an orgasm. Panting savagely as Eiri left with a long, loitering lick, Shuichi was given no more than seven seconds to catch his breath before his mouth was smothered in an asphyxiating kiss. 

There was a salty and slightly bitter stickiness in it, and the vocalist recognised this as the product of his climactic performance. 

"Is that what you wanted?" Eiri asked, his voice being placidity refined, with a slight hint of amusement at the fact Shuichi could barely answer him. 

"Uh-huh... Th-tha... That was...er... Good..." 

"Just...'_good_'?" 

"Uh-uh... It was...was...better...better than...good..." 

"Good." The senior of the pair got up to retrieve something from his...no, their bedside cabinet. Shuichi's eyes widened out of curiosity. 

"What are you do-?" The question died, somewhere in the gifted throat of the singer as he saw his lover toying with a kerchief of rich, fine, vermilion taffeta. Eiri wore a self-satisfied smile as he let the expensive fabric caress and slip around his digits; the luxurious feeling stoking the fire between his legs. 

"I want to play a little game, Shuichi. Will you play with me?" The older man pouted, feigning the nineteen-year old's innocence. 

"Er, what kind of game?" 

"It's called 'Eiri's Game'. Do you want to play, or not?" Shuichi glanced at the square piece of scarlet cloth making love to the novelist's hands and fingers, before his eyes were drawn, magnetic-like, to the prominence in his partner's underwear. 

"Of course." 

"Then you've got to do as I say, okay?" Acquiescence came in the form of a bowing head.

"Excellent. First, I want you to crawl to the foot of the bed." Shuichi raised his body onto all-fours and began to slink his way across the deep, wine-coloured bed sheets, to where he had been instructed to go. 

"Okay." He said, once he had seated himself. Eiri smiled lasciviously, as he draped his larger form over the expectant playmate, dabbing tiny kisses on the bare, slim shoulders. He led the costly material to undulate down the ticklish torso and across slim legs; the single red rivulet streaming further down Shuichi's thighs, before Eiri allowed the sensuous fabric to 'accidentally' sweep over the other young man's private area; a tarantella from a fiery, silk-like dancer suddenly brushing across the mound. 

"Eiri! That tickles! Noooo! Stop! It tickles!" Shuichi giggled and squirmed in his love's hold, thrashing his legs against the mattress. The kerchief was raised away from the sentient boy, only to flutter down again; billowing and settling upon the awakening centre of need. 

"Hmm... It tickles?" Eiri drawled in his partner's ear before delicately reaching down to pick up the cloth and prize beneath. 

"Mm... Oh... Oh my God..." Gasped the singer, as his one desire began to fondle his modesty under the smooth, glamorous texture of the ruby assailant. 

"You like this?" The words spread across the heated skin of Shuichi's face like a cool, refreshing zephyr. A simple nod of the head was all that could he could impart before the torrid, wrathful desert winds of ardour returned to batter his defenceless body. 

Eiri halted his attendances, rousing a shriek of annoyance from his fetchingly sweat-sheened victim. The blond took the crowd-teaser away, and held it to his perfectly-shaped nose. 

"It smells of you..." He commented, after inhaling the musky, male scent- fragrance of his beloved. The lustrous taffeta was then folded and wrapped around Shuichi's expressive eyes as a blindfold. 

"Yuki? What's going on?" The nom de plume was back and the aroused, half-crazed thrill in ormolu-coloured glass was numbed. Minutely. Unnoticeably. 

"It's still part of the game. Just listen to me. Can you see anything?" Eiri asked, waving his hand in front of his lover's face. 

"Nope." 

"Right. And that's not too tight, is it?" 

"It's fine. What's going on?" 

"Sssh." The appeasing whisper brushed and ruffled the pink tufts of hair that had become untucked from behind Shuichi's ear. It caused an instinctive shudder to ripple through the lithe form, entertaining Eiri no end. 

The songster felt cold air sting and slap the uncovered skin of his back, signifying that Eiri had either moved, or left. 

"Yuki? Yuki! Where are you?" 

"I'm still here. Don't worry. Just keep quiet." Came the slightly distant reply. Now that he listened carefully enough, Shuichi could hear furniture being moved. His lover was obviously trying to be furtive about his actions, so the matter remained unquestioned. 

Within a short time, Eiri rejoined Shuichi on the bed, but a little more towards the middle. "Yuki?" 

"Come to me, Shuichi." 

"But I can't see you." 

"Then use your sense of touch." He said nonchalantly, as he rearranged his sitting position; long, thin legs spread wantonly- waiting like a Venus flytrap to enclose around his hapless prey. The pink-haired ninny grinned and padded his way in the direction of the husky, collected sound. 

Eiri rolled his eyes as Shuichi crawled straight off of the left side of the bed. 

"OW!" 

"Wrong way, pillock." 

"Oh!" A sheepish chuckle. "Silly me." 

The small weight of the adorable vocalist met the bed once again, as he set off once again, on his mission to find Eiri. 

To the blond, the sight of the person he was most fond of crawling towards him with an impossibly cute smile plastered to his face, served only to drive his libido wild. The thought of leaping onto his little angel and deflowering that sweet (though sometimes irritating) innocence, seemed all-too-appealing at that point... 

Without warning, Eiri groaned heavily as inquisitive fingers made contact with his most highly stimulated zone. 

"Aaaaah... No, no, wait... Aaah..." He growled, as the nosy appendages continued to break the rules of the game. Cotton prison's front became damp with the glutinous substance seeping from the neglected erection, just as a hot, little hand slipped inside, flitting around the part of Eiri that desperately craved attention. 

"Is this my Yuki I'm teasing?" Shuichi inquired, naiveté mingling with the undertones of a wicked kind of playfulness. 

"No... No, Shuichi... You've...Ah… Got to- mm- stop... You're... Ohh... Wrecking everything. Stop, now." The romance writer commanded, though the dominance in his orders was lost and drowned in the glinting swashes of his own feeling. A mildly, almost imperceptibly trembling hand reached down to halt Shuichi's touches. "I said 'stop'. I haven't finished playing with you, yet. When I have, you can do what you want to me." The blond smiled in a somewhat disturbing manner, as he glanced quickly over his lover's collar.

"Can I take off the blindfold?" 

"Soon. I promise. Now, give me your hands." The wonderfully soft limbs were outstretched according to the older man's mandate. Entangling his fingers with the smaller, more tanned ones of Shuichi, Eiri placed the open palms on the raised plains of his handsome pectorals. "We're going to play 'Eiri's Game', now. When I ask: 'What are you touching, my dear?', you tell me what you think you're manhandling. If you get them all right... Then... Something interesting happens. Okay? What are you touching, my dear?" 

"Um, that's your chest." 

"But which part?" 

"Can I have a clue?" Eiri guided each of Shuichi's index fingers over his nipples, his professionally whitened incisors clamping down on his thin bottom lip to stifle any escaping noises. "Ah, I know. They're you're nipples, so, they're your pecs!" 

"Well done. Now," The two pairs of hands relocated themselves on flattened stomach. "What are you touching, my dear?" 

"That's your stomach. Just around your tummy-button." 

"Very good. Two down, three to go." The entwined couples moved again, this time, coming to rest upon the twenty-two year old male's narrow pelvis. "What are you touching, my dear?" 

"Oooh, ooh! I know that one as well... They're...your...hips?" 

"Uh-huh." There was a pause in the frolics while the troublesome, confining black undergarments were removed from the novelist's slender self. For the next location, only one couplet of hands was allowed to partake in the contest. As they stroked the velvety epidermis of Eiri's sex, the blond struggled to gasp out: "Wh-what are you touching, my dear...?" 

Shuichi took the opportunity to be unnecessarily cruel, torturing his partner with his long considerations. Pink eyebrows knit together, counterfeiting consternation, as his interlocked extremities played the complexity that was Yuki Eiri. 

"Hmm... This one's hard, Yuki..." Shuichi snickered at the double entendre. "Is it...the back of your leg?" 

"N-no..." Eiri arched his back into the confident caress; permitting some of the sentiment to wrap its downy feathers around his being. 

"Well...is it the inside of your thigh?" The actions of the limbs increased in speed; faint, low hisses whistling through the blond's clenched teeth. 

"Damnit, no. It's not like you don't know what it is... This is your last guess." 

"Oh. Okay, then. I know what it is. You know I know what it is. Let's just leave it there." The throbbing felt instead of the erstwhile rapture, threatened to bring tears to the grown man's elegantly feline eyes. 

"Last...last one…" Shuichi's middle finger was directed to the most sacred door in Eiri's Temple. The key had been discovered earlier on, and now was the time to turn it in the lock, releasing whatever lay behind it. Beating a reticent trail up the very rarely visited pathway, one lone adventurer sought entrance to the blond's private sanctum. 

A painful hiss passed gritted, pearly enamel. 

"What are you touching, my dear?" Eiri ground out. Nobody had visited this part of him for several years; its secrets remaining barred and bolted away from his lover and without any lubrication, it was most certainly a smarting task. Along with this, a floodgate of recollections opened; the murky water being held back by the dam of the present, overflowing onto the recovering plateau of the writer's subconscious. 

"Um, Yuki? Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine. Please answer."

"....Your _insides_...my dear..." Shuichi said, his voice hushed in awe. He had never been granted permission to touch the interior of this chamber. It was, indeed, a highly prized honour to be welcomed. 

"Very...very good." The finger was retracted from Eiri's body with an unnerving sigh of relief. No sooner had this happened, the blond ended up with an armful of his emotional boyfriend. 

"Oh, Yuki. Why did you hurt yourself? I can tell it hurt you... You started to remember things, too, didn't you? My poor, brave Yuki..." The affectionate teenager nuzzled his lover's neck; a blond head bowing to lean on the toffee-cream-coloured shoulder. 

"It's okay. I'm alright. Anyway, you won, so now you get your prize." An unsteady hand reached up to remove the blindfold from the large, glassy apertures to Shuichi's kind and altruistic heart. Gazing directly down through them, he could see his own lament mirrored in his steady. A wavering smile soon dispelled the tears; banished for now. 

"What is it?" 

"Turn around." Shuichi obeyed, and expected to look out through the full length window, seeing the impressive night skyline of Tokyo. 

Instead, he was greeted with the bare reflections of himself and his wickedly-smirking partner. 

"Yuki, you PERVERT!" 

A head of tousled blond hair shot up. Sleep-deprived, bloodshot eyes took several seconds to focus on the body's location. Eiri blinked and squinted at the small monitor before him. 

He'd fallen asleep whilst working. 

Again. 

The novelist shook his head and began to look back over what he'd written. 

'_pppvvvvakwpppppfay69oavbb9yv6abyl6vblyabylaablylytytybvvybvbyvbyyzyybybyt'_

"What the fuck is this?" He muttered tiredly. He ran his hand along his forehead, feeling some strange dents and bumps. "Aw, crap." 

Evidently, not only had Eiri fallen asleep while he was typing, but he had fallen asleep on his laptop. 

"Fucking useless coffee... It's supposed to keep me awake, but _no_..." The blond mumbled irately, selecting the random collection of letters, deleting them and consigning the memory of their existence to the "Let's Pretend it NEVER Happened" portion of his writing brain. 

Sighing and sitting back to examine the rest of his text, the misanthrope's office door burst open. 

"YUKI!" 

"_Out_." Came the automatic response, but a twinge of something that brought out a tiny blush- guilt? No, it was something without that gripping, icy-burning feeling. It must have been- 

'That stupid dream... Hmm...OH SHIT.' 

Stealthily, Eiri glanced under the desk at his crotch. 

And paled considerably. 

"Yuki? Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost..." 

"I'm fine. Just...just leave for a bit. I'll...come...eat dinner with you...soon." Eiri dismissed his peppy companion with a wave, before he could get any closer and discover his predicament. 

"Yay! Yuki wants to eat with me! Yuki never wants to eat with me, but now he does! Yay!" Shuichi squealed as he skipped out of the fairly small, spartan room. Eiri rolled his eyes at his quixotic lover, before sensing the dull, pleasant aching in his loins. 

"Oh, shut up and go away. You're worse than Him." The grumpy twenty-two year old growled at his erection. The earlier rosening of his mildly hollowed cheeks brought reinforcements out to battle as Eiri remembered the vividly descriptive phantasm. 

Their tender, yet vivacious actions... 

The calmness of their thoughts and words... 

The ever-burning fire of Shuichi's devotion that helped to thaw the glacial heart of Eiri... 

'All of that... It shouldn't just be a dream. He... Shuichi... He deserves to feel my...affection? It's there...somewhere... I just have to find it and dust it off...' 

Then an idea struck him like a wet kipper about the face. Hurriedly, he expunged the shards of novel he had scratched together before his abrupt slumber- this idea was far more meaningful. This romance was not a lie; not a whimsical flippancy made up to appease the baying hounds of fans. His own life was far from a fallacy. 

"What were those stupid words...?" He muttered to himself, before settling his fingers upon the keyboard of the laptop- the alpha of millions of girls and women's aspirations and now that of his own. Tentatively, as if he were unsure of what to say of how to say it, Eiri began to type. 

_You can talk;_

_I won't listen._

_You can whine;_

_I won't care._

_If you cry I won't wipe your tears...._

~~~~~ 

What a mushy, predictable, soppy, clichéd, predictable ending (Which was also rather rushed. And predictable.) 

Now, me talking too much:

1. If you decide to review this (which would be oh-so-nice of you, though please don't feel it is obligatory), don't tell me how crappy and/or pretentious-sounding some/most/all of that was, because I am aware of it. I'm synonymous with crappy/pretentious-sounding. Tell me something else that was wrong with it.

2. Forgive the out-of-character character (…) of Eiri. I'm really bad at making him mean.

3. [sigh] As ashamed as I am to admit this, the [cough cough] "poem" was written by me. Yes, I know it's bad, and one who calls themselves a lyricist should be utterly ashamed. I cannot apologise enough. [hangs head in shame] 

4. Did you know that "Pillock" comes from an Old English word meaning "one who has 'carnal relations' with a sheep"? The "sheepish chuckle" from Shuichi is supposed to be a pun, albeit a horrendously bad one. Doesn't work if you didn't know the meaning of "pillock", so I thought I'd share the wealth with you, but you probably didn't care anyway. 

Thank you for your time. Next time the muse hits me with her paper fan and bugs me to write something like this again, I'll lock her in the chicken shed. It's my debt to you all. ^^;; 

*~_Revised__ and completed. Thanks to Reader who gave me some basic ideas on how I should go about improving this thing, and my writing in general. Your insight has been something of a blessing. Thank you for reading this again, everybody!~*_

_*~A Spoony Bard~*_


End file.
